Father and son
by deancastruly
Summary: Dean raises his son Castiel from a baby to a man. He loves him so much and Castiel loves him too... Warning! Contain incest between father and son.


Dean had been a young father, much too early. Because of that, he hadn't had the leisure to explore his sexuality fully. He hadn't married the mother of his son, even though they had tried living together. But it didn't work and she had fled the apartment, leaving him with an infant to care about on his own. Sometimes he was bitter, sometimes he was grateful, she could have decided to take little Castiel with him and knowing how the laws favored mothers, he wouldn't have had the chance, the immense joy of watching him grow up.

Cas was a gorgeous, happy baby, with blue eyes that stayed blue and reflected the sky. He was a tenacious little boy, discreet and introverted but once he had decided something, nothing could shake him off. They had quite a few fights, until Dean found a way to settle them, quite by accident. One day, he was helping him get dressed and Cas wanted to wear his Halloween costume to school in March. Dean had been firm, gentle, firm again. Nothing, Castiel didn't budge. So Dean had said, in despair:

"Don't you want to please Daddy? I'd be so much more happy if you obeyed me..."

Suddenly, Castiel gave in. He put his pants and shirt, kissed his Dad on the cheek, a little too long and ran to the bus stop.

After that, Dean unashamedly used the line. Hell, he was a single father, doing the best he could, working two jobs, never going out. His lover was his right hand and as many fantasies as he could muster. He didn't dare buy porn magazines in case Cas stumbled on them, nor did he jerk off outside his bed. What was disturbing was that the fantasies in his head were bi. He imagined fucking wet pussies as well as being plowed in the ass, hard. He had never done that, but god, did it feel exciting.

Cas grew on and on, developing a taste for morning runs. His figure became manly and thin. Dean admired it with pride. Castiel didn't look like him in the slightest. If there hadn't been the DNA test that proved him the biological father in a drawer, he could have doubted.

When Cas turned 15, he became moody. Dean was 30 at the time, starting to go out a little, hooking up at random with busty blondes. It didn't feel very satisfying but he was getting laid. He wondered if Castiel was still a virgin. He had never brought someone home and Dean wasn't in a hurry for that.

One summer night, the AC broke. Dean had looked at the appliance but it went beyond his handiness skill. Castiel had complained, threatening to sleep outside in the nude. Dean had yelled, then calmed down and asked again:

"Don't you want to please me, Cas? I'm miserable too, can you take pity of your old Daddy?"

Cas had grumbled:

"Yeah... Old... Right..." but had otherwise shut his trap. Dean had taken many cold showers to cool down. Then, he went to bed.

But the heat was intense. He tossed on his bed, waiting for the morning and something to do. He heard the door crack open and saw Castiel wearing a towel and looking glum.

"Can't sleep either?"

Castiel shook his head.

"Could I come into the bed with you, Dad? Like I used to as a baby?"

"You remember that?"

"Mmm... I remember feeling safe and happy. And that you smelled good."

Dean laughed and scoot to the side. Castiel sat on the mattress, took the towel off and slid under the thin sheet. Dean was fully naked, even his balls were sweaty. He had his back turned to his son when he felt some flesh bump into his rear.

"You're naked, Cas?"

"Yesss... Too hot... You're naked too, Dad."

That was true. The feel of Castiel's skin was soothing. Dean's gut were a little twisted, his chest softened. He slipped on the cotton under-sheet till he was close enough to kiss Castiel's cheek. His son chuckled. Dean dozed off.

It didn't last long. The bed was warmer now, with another body so close to him. Castiel had settled behind Dean's leg, his heartbeat vibrating against Dean's back. Against Dean's ass cleft, there was something hard and long. He didn't need to wonder what it was but was surprised Cas could be erect as he sounded so uncomfortably hot. On the other hand, Dean had a boner too.

Cas moved his arm, letting it fall on Dean's shoulder and gently slide to the front. It bumped into Dean's erection. Dean felt an electric shock ransack his groin. He tried putting some distance from Castiel, but the arm kept him in place.

Dean turned his head and saw Castiel's eyes glowing in the semi-darkness.

"Dad..."

"What?"

"Do you want to please me, Dad?"

Dean was first mildly surprised at the formal phrasing, until it hit him. It was his command, the way he got Castiel to yield. His throat was dry, from thirst or from arousal, he didn't know.

It was Cas who kissed him, slowly and dirtily. Dean didn't have the courage to fight him off, to push him away. He felt his weakness turn into lust as Cas' tongue entered his mouth and licked every inch of it. There were whines in the air, soft and high-pitched and they were Dean's. He was gently pushed around. Cas' cock brushed Dean's crevice, his fingers played with his nipples.

Dean was a mess. Cas' voice was needy in his ears:

"Please, Dad, let me in... I want to feel you. Want your own heat around my cock."

Dean was panting, way past caring about propriety. He had always found Castiel handsome and maybe his last lonely fantasies included picturing his son's naked torso. The forbidden was making the anticipation even worse, his own heartbeat resonated in his entire body.

He nodded. Cas had a condom, with lube on it. He didn't finger Dean, didn't open him up. He took his father's virgin ass roughly and slowly.

Dean was the one in pain but Cast was moaning like he was too. It helped as Dean focused on his son's pleasure, happy to provide it, relieved that the tension that inhabited him was gone. It was easy, it was heaven. He embraced the burn, letting himself be fucked hard. Castiel was incessant, youthful and full of a sinful energy. He whispered in his father's ears:

"So tight, Dad, so good... Yes, take me in... You like it don't you... You've always wanted a cock in your ass..."

And Dean answered, broken words, begging form more, for harder. His prostate was awaken.

"Dad... Dad... You're so beautiful..."

That made Dean cum. They did at the same time.

They took another shower, together. It was awkward at first, but Cas had a grateful look and Dean wanted to kiss him. He did and Cas kissed back. They whispered : "Thanks" to each other.

* * *

><p>Two years later, Cas graduated. Dean was sitting proudly in the stands. He winked dirtily at Castiel, who blushed and decided to skip the party his classmate were throwing. He explained he had a hot ass to take care off. He did.<p>

They moved states. Cas found a job in a bakery. Dean worked as an AC specialist (he had finally found out what was causing the failure and then specialized himself). They took an apartment near a park and walked there, hand in hand, to feed the ducks and kiss on the benches. Dean still looked young, Cas was an adult, they said they were married. In Dean's heart they were.

Every night and every morning, Castiel entered his father waiting hole and plowed him hard. Dean knew he sounded like a girl in heat and didn't care. He loved watching his son's face as the pleasure engulfed him, knowing it was him that did that. He had vowed 18 years later to protect his son and love him. Now his son loved him too and proved it to him long and hard, getting jealous if another man just looked at Dean the wrong way. This had led to lots of bathroom blow jobs and Dean's neck bruising in full sight. On those nights, Cas was fucking without any gentleness, yelling:

"You're mine, Daddy, only mine! Don't you dare look at them back. You belong to me. You're the one who take my cock!"

And Dean, like the weak man that he now was, took it in, whining and begging, accepting the pain and sometimes the insults. He was Cas' cockslut. He was only his. Castiel's cock was the only one to have breached him and he intended to keep it that way. After all, as he had found out, he was also very talented at giving heads and Castiel loved those.

One day, Castiel finally said it back:

"I love you Daddy. Want to stay with you forever."

That night he got so lucky, Dean didn't walk straight for two days.


End file.
